iPod Challenge
by HamanoAiko
Summary: My attempt at an iPod Challenge. Rated T for language and death. R&R?


**I've decided to attempt an iPod challege. Although my iPod has been missing for years, I used iTunes instead. I've never tried anything like this before, and I'm warning you now: I don't know half the music I have. And these are true drabbles... that's just how my mind thinks when I only have 3-4 minutes... :S**

**On that note, here's the rules.**

**

* * *

**

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**

* * *

**

_**1) Really? Ugh... *Love Story - Taylor Swift***_

I walked through the halls of my high school, not trying to pay attention to the rest of the people around me, who were either squealing, crying, or being anti-social, like myself.

Tomorrow was Prom.

Those squealing, had dates.

Those crying, on their best friends shoulders, did not.

Those being anti-social, most likely did not.

I was one of those without one.

I slammed open my locker, and grabbed my things quickly. The person with the locker next to mine, an old friend named Nick, smiled sadly at me.

"No date?" he asked, and I groaned.

"I don't even want to think about it." He chuckled.

"Well, I don't have a date, either. So, we can sulk together." I gave him a soft smile, and then closed my locker. "But..." he muttered under his breath. I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" I asked, absentmindedly as we walked out of the school.

"I already have a tux, and I'm pretty sure you already have a dress..." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you asking me to prom?" I asked him, and he gave one of his rare smiles that lights up his entire face.

"Yes, Max, I'm asking you to prom."

_**2) *Airplanes - B.o.B.***_

"Can we pretend that birdkids in the night sky are like shooting stars, cuz I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now!" Nudge belted out at the top of her lungs. If we weren't flying, I would've thrown something at her.

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled. "Shut. Up!" I rolled my eyes, and banked towards Fang. He smiled at me.

"I actually like that song. Just, the original version. Not the Nudge-ified version." Fang said, and I almost stopped flying, stopped dead, and stared at him for a few seconds.

"You like a song with the chick from Paramore in it?"

_**3) Oh fun... *Christmas Time In Hollywood - Hollywood Undead***_

"It's Christmas in... Phoenix, Iggy's back up in the hood, so meet me by the mistletoe, let's-"

"Dude, seriously." Fang muttered, shaking his head with a smile. Iggy chuckled.

"Oh c'mon, Fang, that songs not that bad..." Nudge muttered.

"It's freaking Hollywood Undead, it's horrible." I said, glaring at Iggy. He only smiled, in my general direction.

"That song is just wrong! It talks about-" Angel started, but Fang interrupted her.

"Angel, numero uno, how do you know what it talks about?" Fang whispered to her. I raised my eyebrow at both of them. Angel pointed at Iggy, and Fang shrugged.

"I'm not aloud to ask her a question?"

"You are, but I'm just confused when you started talking in full sentences."

_**4) Another B.o.B. song? Wtf? *Nothin' On You - B.o.B.***_

I was crying for no reason again. Why did I do this to myself? Fang loved me, told me I was gorgeous, kissed me like he meant it. But I knew he should be out there with some normal, more pretty redhead, who had painted fingernails and styled hair.

I heard a knock on my door, and I quickly tried to wipe my eyes, but Fang opened the door quicker than I could finish wiping away my tears. He slowly walked into my room, and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong." he demand.

"It's nothing." I whispered.

"You're crying. It's not nothing."

"It's just... I mean, I know you love me and all, but I'm... I'm not beautiful, or anything. I don't wear make-up, I don't do my hair-"

"Max, those girls, that you think are beautiful? To me, they're... pretty, at least. You're the only thing I see, and in my opinion, that's definitely not a bad thing."

_**5) :D:D:D:D:D *Pray For You - Jaron & The Long Road To Love***_

I hadn't gone to church since the time with the flock, but I still muttered a prayer every night before I went to sleep. Things had gone great for years, and then, all the sudden, Max ended it. Got up, left, and told me that she hated me. She snapped, and all I could do was sit there.

I finally got my ass out of bed the next Sunday, mostly because I knew Dr. M would be there, and maybe she would tell me something kind, or that Max was just being stupid.

The preacher wasn't fire-and-brimstone, but his message that day was all I needed to think that God was watching out for me, after all these years.

That night, as I laid down in bed, I closed my eyes, and whispered a prayer unlike any I had before.

"I pray that Max's life is hell on earth."

My prayers were like that for the next couple weeks. I saw Max a few days after my first prayer, and she was screaming at someone on the phone. I only smiled at the heavens.

"I pray Max's brakes go out running down a hill; I pray a flower pot falls from a windowsill, and knocks her in the head, like I'd like to. I pray her birthday comes and no body calls; I pray all her dreams never come true."

I saw Max again, a few days later, tears rolling down her cheeks in a coffee shop. I smiled at her, as I sat down across the room from her.

"I'm praying for you." I mouthed.

"Bite me." she muttered back.

_**6) *Russian Roulette - Rihanna***_

Fang smiled at me. "It's easy. Do you know how to play?" I stared at the revolver in his hand.

"Yes." I said finally. "But...-"

"Oh, c'mon, Max! For old times sake? Just three rounds." I sighed. I had done much more riskier things in my life.

"Fine." I said under my breath, and he smiled. He motioned for me to sit, and I slowly sat down. "How many times have you played this?" I asked him, cautious.

"Just a few." he said in a tone that made me think a few more than that. "If something bad happens..." he started, looking away. "Leave."

I stared at his back, and when he turned around, I slowly nodded. He sat down across from me, and handed me the gun. I took it slowly, placing the single bullet into it, and spun the cylinder.

I slowly brought the gun up to my head, my heart beating faster and faster with every single movement my hand made.

I stared up at Fang, my long time friend, and swallowed.

"Say a prayer to yourself. Or close your eyes. Sometimes it helps."

A scary thought crossed my mind. The fact that he was sitting across from me, here, right now... Meant that he's never lost.

I could feel my heart thumping through out my body. I knew I wasn't going to leave; my pride wouldn't let me.

C'mon, Max! Just pull the trigger! I thought, and sighed. I realized I was shaking.

You know before you die, how they say your life flashes before your eyes? It's not quite like that, but I thought about everything between Fang and I. All the times he had kissed me; all the times I ran away.

If I died... I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Mom, or Ella, or any of the flock. Fang, my best friend, would watch me die. I shivered.

It's too late to think about all that. You're strong. You're Maximum Ride. You can do this.

I took a deep breath, and stared into Fang's eyes. He stared back, one eyebrow raised. I closed my eyes, and slowly started to put pressure down on the trigger.

I finally pressed all the way down on the trigger, and gasped.

The gun clicked, and I jumped. Fang smiled.

"See, was that really all that hard?" He took the gun from me, and placed it to his head. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't. He held my eyes, and pulled the trigger much quicker than me.

There was a short moment of silence, and then I screamed.

The gun fired.

_**7) *Komm, Süßer Tod - Arianne* (means "Come, Sweet Death" in German)**_

[Two depressing ones in a row? D:]

I stared at the wall, my hair out of a ponytail for the first time in years. My expiration date had come, about a month ago, and it said tomorrow. I couldn't tell everyone, it would ruin their lives. Now, I felt horrible, from not telling them in the first place. Fang was going to bring me back to life just to kill me when he found out.

_It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down._

_ It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down._

I'd lost everything, just like that. Tomorrow, I'd die.

I wished that I could turn back time, and just tell them when I had first gotten the stupid thing. We all knew we weren't going to last forever. Why was I so afraid of death?

_It all returns to nothing..._

I found my way downstairs, and forced myself to walk into the living room, where Fang was watching TV. I looked at him with a sad smile, and sat next to him. He put his arm around me.

"What's up?" he asked, and I only shook my head.

"Nothing." I leaned against him, and looked up at him. "I love you." I whispered, and he smiled.

"I love you too, hun."

I walked outside, slowly, and got a running start. I took off, watching my house disappear behind me.

"Goodbye." I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

-FIN-

_**8) *Odd One - Sick Puppies***_

I held Max's hand, as we walked across the beach, watching the waves come in and out.

Both of us were basically unattached to anything or anyone unless we were pretending. I wasn't pretending with Max, and I prayed to God she wasn't pretending with me.

Max leaned on my shoulder, and I sat down in the sand. She snuggled up next to me, and I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, wiping it away.

"Just... I mean, this all seems too good to be true. No one has attacked us in months. We're safe for once in our lives. And for all we know, it's someone messing with our heads." A sob rolled through her.

"Hey... It's gonna be ok." I murmured, and rubbed her back. She looked up at me, her eyes red.

"You really think so?" she said, quietly. I looked out at the ocean, thinking about how everything had been the past few months. Then I looked back into her eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

_**9) /headdesk *This Is Halloween - Marilyn Mason***_

I sighed, walking through the streets with Angel.

"Why do you have to do this again?" I muttered, watching kids run across the street.

"C'mon, Max! It's Halloween!" I rolled my eyes, shivering.

"Can you just finish this quickly?" I asked, and she shrugged, walking up to a house. I waited for her at the edge of their yard, watching the crazy kids freak out over candy.

Angel walked back up to me, smiling her little devilish smile.

"What?" I asked.

"She gave me candy." Angel said, opening her bag. It was filled to the top. I looked back at the woman. She looked a little confused. I groaned, and rushed Angel back to Mom's house.

_**10) *She Fucking Hates Me - Puddle Of Mudd***_

Fang sighed, sitting next to Iggy.

"What's up, man?" Iggy asked his friend.

"Max fucking hates me."

"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad."

"It is."

"What happened?" Iggy seemed a little concerned, which made Fang roll his eyes.

"It's nothing. She just... well, fucking hates me."

Max walked in the room, and started to sit on the couch. She saw Fang and Iggy watching TV, and she sighed.

"Hey, Ig... Fang." She said, trying to keep a smile, but still glaring at Fang.

"What happened!" Iggy asked, angry.

"Nothing. I just fucking hate him." Max muttered under her breath.

Iggy groaned. "I give up!"

**So, there it is, my first attempt at an iPod Challenge. ****Review?**


End file.
